Obsessive Love
by bella maines
Summary: HPDM maybe HGSS... SLASH... unrequited love well maybe not anymore
1. Chapter 1 : A cold wakeup

**Chapter One - A Cold Wake Up**

He sat up suddenly, opening his hangings he realized that he was the only one up yet. He decided to lie back down. It was when his head hit his pillow that he remembered what had woken him. He pulled up his blanket and looked down at the bulge in his boxers. _'Oh shit, not again'_ he thought to himself.

Without hesitation he jumped out of bed, ran into the showers and turned one on cold. It was the third time in a row that he found himself in this specific morning routine. He quickly took off his red Quidditch boxers and stepped into the shower. _'Why do I continue to dream this way? Especially about him. I AM NOT GAY! I am not even bi as far as I know,'_ he went through his usual thoughts as the cold river of water poured down on him and calmed his body. After his manlyhood was limp again he got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. When he walked back into the boys' dormitory Ron was getting ready to go down to breakfast.

"Hey mate," were his first words to Harry.

"Did I wake everyone?" muttered Harry.

Ron could tell there was something wrong with his best friend because he was shivering and obviously had something on his mind. "Harry?" no answer. "Harry… Hogwarts to Harry…HEY!"

"Huh.. oh what do you want Ron?"

"Um, did you take a cold shower again?"

Harry, who was rummaging through his trunk, stopped, looked up, and stared blankly at his friend, not wanting to answer the question.

"You did!" giggled Ron (A.N. it wasn't a manly giggle it was that of a little girl who got a pony for her birthday), "Who's the lucky person?"

Harry didn't say anything, he was hoping that Ron would get the hint aqnd drop it. To his great displeasure Ron was being especially dense at this particular moment.

"Come on mate. You can tell me. I promise not to laugh. What's the girl's name?"

Ron couldn't understand his response because he had said it through clencehed teeth. "What was that?"

"I said it isn't a girl, not shut the bloddy fuck up!" snapped the furious boy.

"Wow that was so very Malfoyish of you." said the redhead sarcastically. Though he meant nothing by it, it had hit Harry hard in the gut.


	2. Chapter 2: Sudden exposure

'Oh my god! I'm even starting to act like him. Maybe I like him more than I thought I did. I don't think I can deny my feelings for much longer.' He thought as he ran down to the common room.

He didn't feel like walking with Hermione and Ron in case Ron brought up the cold shower incidents again. He decided to go down to the Great Hall without them.

Harry was at the bottom of the Grand Staircase when he caught sight of the beautiful blonde from his dreams. He looked over at Draco and as their eyes mat he could have sworn that Malfoy smiled at him. 'Was that a smirk or a smile…. No it was definitely a smile.'

All of a sudden Harry's heart was pounding fit to burst and his knees seemed to have turned to jello. His head started to fill mindlessly with possibilities. 'Was that a hint? Does Draco have secret feelings for me? Is there a chance?...Maybe...'

Harry snapped out of his thoughts and realized that Draco was no longer in the corridor. As he looked around he noticed he was the only one in the corridor. He decided to walk into the Dining Hall but didn't sit at his usual seat at the Griffyndor table. Instead he walked over to the Slytherin Table and sat next to his dream lover.

"Draco, we need to talk ALONE! Midnight. Room of Requirement. See ya sexy,"Harry whispered into Draco's ear. Very pleased with his courage, and the glaised look in Malfoy's eyes, he stood up and left. He took his seat at the Griffyndor Table between Ron and Ginny.

"What was that about?" asked Hermione leaning over Ron to give Harry her all-knowing glare.

Harry didn't hear this because he was staring at the object of his unrequited love. Well maybe not so unrequited.

Back at the slytherin table Draco looked up from his plate of eggs and sausage and caught the emerald-eyed stare.

"Hey Draco, look down." chuckled Blaise, snapping Draco from his thoughts.

He looked down and turned bright red. He jumped up and ran out of the Dining Hall. Harry, who had been watching was wooried, 'What was that?' he thought. He was about to get up and chase after Draco but he realized that he had no clue if Draco would want him to follow.


	3. Chapter 3: the first meeting

**Chapter Three**

**The First Meeting**

**Disclaimer:** The characters are NOT mine.

**AN:** Sorry it took so long for me to update but i haven't had time with school and swimming but now i can do more of the story. hope you likes it. review! oh and thanx to my BETAs KTV and Bri... love ya guys!

* * *

The day seemed to last for hours. Draco was sitting in his common room waiting for the clock to strick midnight.He was so anxious to find out what Harry could possibly have to tell him. After all didn't he hate the blonde with a firey passion?

"Come on"

Well it was 11:50... 'maybe i can go and make it look like i had been waiting for him forever...'

He decided that was a good idea so he made his way hurredly to the Room of Requirement.

On the way his mind was going crazy. 'Maybe he has a thing for me? Maybe he could be confessing his secret undying love. Oh i hope i have enough self control.'

Little did heknow that Harry was hoping the same thing at that exact moment.

As Draco stepped into the room it appeared to look empty so he leaned ,what he hoped was sexily, against the wall across from the door. It was pretty dark so he didn't see Harry standing next to the door.

Just as Draco was getting comfy Harry stepped out of the darkness as the clock struck 12, "Finally, took you long enough."

"What it's only just midnight now." Taking in the surroundings he realized that the room was white with no windows and the door seemed to have disappeared. He slowly touched the wall he was leaning on, 'The walls are padded.' He looked at Harry questioningly.

Harry blushed as their eyes met and Draco iwas wondering what the brunette could possibly have to blush about.

"Why are we here Potter?"

"I want to know why you hate me so much." he said meekly.

Draco's voice faultered as he answered, "I don't hate you, YOU hate ME."

Harry looked hurt by this and quickly replied, "I need to ask you somenthing."

* * *

**AN:**sorry it's such a cliff hanger but oh well. please REVIEW... and if you have ANY ideas i am open to consideration.. love and kisses! 


	4. Chapter 4: The BIG Question

**Chapter Four**

**The BIG Question**

* * *

Disclaimer: the characters are NOT mine. but hey you already knew that. 

A.N. : Sorry it took so long to update. Kiss kiss.

* * *

" Oh hurry up and get it over with Harry." shouted Draco. 

Harry was about to ask him the question when he realized something, "Did you just call me Harry?"

"Yea. So. Anyway..." he shot back in his snippyish Malfoy way.

"Oh yeah," Harry took a deep breath and blurted out "Do you think that there's a chance for me and you?"

"As in like dating wise?" asked the smirking blonde, or was that a smile?

" Yeah I mean..." but Harry didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because he felt cold lips pressed aginst his and he melted into the other boys arms.

"Does that answer your question?" Draco added sarcasticly.

"Oh just shutup and kiss me!" said Harry as he pulled Draco in for another kiss. He pushed his lips hard against Draco's. He ran his tongue over Draco's bottom lip causing Draco to moan. Harry took that opporunity to start exploring Draco's mouth.

As they gasped for breath they noticed that the room had changed. It was now black and red. There was nothing but a bed, desk, and black shag carpets.

"What in the bloody hell?" mumbled Draco.

"The room changes when its needs change. It was white when i needed a place to tell you how i feel and now it's romantic because we were getting kinda physical."

" Oh yeah... I knew that." Malfoy's hatedlooking dumb.

They looked at each other in silence for a momenmty then, Harry grabbed Draco's hand and led him to the bed.


	5. Chapter 5: The effects of truth

**Chapter Five**

**The Effects of Truth**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Characters NOT mine!

**A.N.:** Two chapters in two days... wow i have no life... oh and im working on a hpdm and hgrw one shot. need title... well 3Always&Forever 3

* * *

Draco placed a hand on the back of his emerald-eyed lover's neck and pulled him closer. They began to kiss. This time it was getting heavier and heavier.

Harry leaned back causing Draco to fall on top of him. Draco kissed the sensitive skin beneath Harry's ear.

"Oh, Dray." Harry moaned, which satisfied Draco.

"Are we already using pet names Golden Boy?"

"Whatever you want just don't stop."

Draco could feel the boy underneath him getting tense. He groaned as Harry rolled over so that he was on top. He slowly pulled Draco's shirt off. He laid gentle kisses to Draco's naval. He then layed a trail of kisses to Draco's nipple. Harry licked his nipple and kissed it before sucking on it. He could feel Draco getting hard under him. He bit down hard and to his pleasure Draco moaned "Oh Harry!" softly.

Draco, who hated not being in control, rolled back on top and undid Harry's pants with his teeth. Then he slid up and kissed the other boy, hard.

He slowly grinded his hips into Harry. He could feel how hard the Golden Boy was getting and knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer.

He slipped his hand into Harry's boxers and began to stroke his erection.

Suddenly Harry pulled away from kissing Draco and yelled, "Faster Dray. HARDER!"

Draco obliged loving his new pet name and moved his hand up and down slowly gaining in speed.


	6. Chapter 6: the interruption

**Chapter Six **

**The Interruption**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**none of it is mine except the plot.

**A.N.:**Sorry it took so long but im working on the 7th chapter now so it should be up later this week. Love lots!

* * *

There was a loud banging on the door. Both boys froze. Draco slowly removed his hand from Harry's boxers.

"Harry, are you okay?"

"Oh Jesus, it's just Ron." he whispered to Draco. He stood up and put his shirt on.

"Ron, I'm fine! How did you know where I was?"

"Well, let me in and I'll eplain everything."

Harry looked at Draco and they both nodded in an unsaid agreement. The room turned to white as if on cue.

"You can come in Ron."

"Thanks. Anyways me and Mione were worried when you didn't come to dinner so I got out your map. It said you were alone with Malfoy. She saw it and started flipping out. She was worried and she ouldn't shutup til i agreed to check on you."

"I'm fine, as you can see."

"In fact he's perfect." Harry couldn't help but melt at those wordsand the smile that graced Draco's face, the smile turned to a smirk very quickly. "And he's old enough to not need a babysitter Weasel."

"Fuck you ferret."

"Calm down Ron.Now go back to the common room and tell Hermione that I'm fine before she has a stroke."

Ron shot Malfoy a dirty look, that Harry thought was Malfoyish but kept his mouth shut, and stormed out of the room slamming the door.

"I better get to my dorm so I'll write you tomorrow about meeting again." said Draco as he turned to leave.

"Wait Dray!" Harry said as Draco was opening the door. He grabbed Draco and pulled him close for a goodbye kiss.

"See ya," and the brunette walked out, very proud of himself for leaving Draco wanting more.


End file.
